Friends close, enemies closer
by Lost Sapphires
Summary: Ok, so the title is random, explanation inside...first fanfic and it's sorta drabbly...read and review! It's time to revive Mutant X fanfiction!


Random drabbley bit of a story I was considering writing, this bit is kinda in the middle so before this…

Emma is infected with a serum that causes her to lose her powers, after returning to sanctuary and informing Adam et al. what has happened , she is sub sequentially captured by the GSA and brought to Genomex where she meets Mason, an they have the following conversation…

"No" she muttered, more to herself than to him. "You're lying, Adam would never do that to me", she paused and looked at the white haired man in front of her, "Adam would never hurt me."

A smile momentarily flickered on his face, barely visible, before it vanished again.

"Who are you trying to convince?" He asked slyly, "Adam knew how to cure you, and yet he did nothing, you think I'm lying to you, don't you. Emma, of course he knew the cure, he was the one who engineered the serum."

Emma's blue eyes studied him, watching for any hints of a lie, she sighed inwardly, she had relied on her powers to do this for the whole of her life, now they were gone she was lost, and the human code seemed suddenly very difficult to read.

"If he knew," she spoke slowly, cautiously choosing her words, "why didn't he tell me, or cure me straight away? Why would he lie to me Eckhart? I work for him, what use would I be to him without my powers?"

This time there was no effort to hide the smirk that dominated Eckhart's features, she was beginning to question everything she knew, she was doubting herself and doubting Adam and he knew it. He knew everything she had believed in so strongly was crashing down around her, all he had to do was push those anxieties over the edge.

Eckhart stepped forward, towards her, he saw her body twitch, her subconscious was telling her to move, to get away, to escape. He still scared her. His smirk widened. Despite these twitches, Emma stood firm, she might be scared but she was also stubborn. Eckhart had discovered that the first time they'd met. He'd always wondered why someone like her, someone who so openly challenged authority would follow Adam so diligently. He had gotten his answer when he had seen, her and Adam together, Adam obviously playing the father role in Emma's lonely life.

Suddenly, he was aware of those piercing blue eyes studying him, he met her gaze and held it as he spoke.

"Did you ever think that Adam, might have sought you out for some reason other than to use you?"

Her brow furrowed, confusion evident, "What do you mean?"

"What if you were there for a different purpose?" as he spoke her eyes searched his trying to find a glimmer of understanding in his words.

"Like what?" she asked softly.

"Control"

Emma gritted her teeth, Adam didn't control her. He'd never even tried, why would….Eckhart interrupted he thoughts as he continued to speak;

"You know what they say Emma," He was moving towards her again, she could feel something so predatory about those movements.

"_Friends close, enemies closer." _Emma's mind flashed back, hadn't Adam used those exact words while talking about Eckhart!

"What if," He looked at her straight in the eyes "you thought you were one of the two but then, you found out you were the other?" He was close now, two close. Emma's head spun. What did he mean? Was one, now the other…her heart pounded, she shook her head. Trying to drive his words away, but still they came.

"What if he brought you there, because he needed to ensure you didn't turn against him. You know Emma, If it hadn't been Mutant X it would have been the GSA, you were dangerous to him Emma. A real threat. His people could fight the physical attacks, but how do you fight what's inside your own head?….He couldn't fight you Emma, and he couldn't stick you in stasis, like he had done with Ashlocke, so instead he kept you at his right hand"

Ashlocke, that name resounded in her mind. She had seen so much of herself in his broken soul, a lost boy in a world that didn't want him. He was only trying to survive….she was only trying to survive.

"No" she breathed, it was barely a whisper, ever time she uttered that word it's meaning seemed less real, its power depleted, she wondered if she still believed it… "I wouldn't have. I wouldn't have joined you…I'd never…." her voice trailed off, lost in her own mind.

"Oh come now, If it was us or a stasis pod, I know which you would have chosen; an eternity of those voices inside your head, Emma, even you're not that stubborn." He looked at her, his voice dropped

And when he spoke again, it seemed as if he was almost concerned for the young woman in front of him,

"He always held you back Emma, restricting your abilities, when you knew you could do so much more, when I knew you were capable of so much more" He paused his voice almost a whisper; " I can se your potential, your power."

Emma pushed him away, her breathing was heavy and ragged, her heart was racing and the world around her spun. She turned her back to him and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath,

"What d'you want?" She forced back tears from her eyes, her world was gone, she was nothing more than a lost soul, but she was still stubborn and she would not cry in front of Mason Eckhart.

"Why am I here? My powers are gone, I'm human, normal! I'm no use to you now…" she paused, her body visibly slumped "…or to Adam".

"Well," she hear his footsteps move towards her again, "that depends,"

She spun around to face him, eyes blazing with curiosity, "Depends on what?"

He smiled. "Adam has the cure….so do I"

Her eyes widened….then in an instant she regained her composure.

I know Mutant X is dead (sob!), but I've kinda gotten re-addicted lately and felt the need to write this, so yeah I may continue it if, like, anybody reads and reviews….hint, hint!!


End file.
